Beban
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Hai, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Sekarang ini umurku 17 tahun. Aku adalah gadis yang cengeng. Walau aku tidak pernah menunjukan air mata ini pada orang lain. nah, senpai sekalian, tolong jangan cuma liat dari judul ato summarynya, yang penting isinya, RnR ya.


A/N: Bekali-kali bikin fanfic, tapi tetep aja banyak salahnya, tapi semoga yang kali ini gak segitu banyak salahnya.. Oke, enjoy this story...

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Beban... by Call Me Shi Chan

Naruto... by Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, Naruto Female, Kiba female, Gaara female. Sakura disini jadi adik Naruto, yang jelas dia pasti lebih muda dari Naru. Naruto POV, Gaje-ness fic. Ceritanya diambil dari negara Indonesia.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Hai, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Sekarang ini umurku 17 tahun, dan hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusanku. Aku tidak sabar untuk pengetahui hasil ujian nasionalku beberapa saat yang lalu. Oya, aku ini anak pertama dari keluarga Namikaze. Ayahku bernama Minato, ibuku adalah Kushina. Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Sakura, dan sekarang ia masih kelas satu Smp. Aku berasal dari keluarga biasa. Dan tinggal dikampung yang yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai hampir semua tetanggaku karena hobi mereka yang suka ngerumpi dan  
ngomongin kejelekkan orang saat orang itu tidak ada.

Aku bukan gadis yang menonjol disekolah, kepandaianku juga standar seperti siswa yang lain. Yang paling aku suka adalah pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Karena aku suka mengarang dan merangkai kata-kata indah. Sebenarnya, aku ini bukan gadis yang pandai bergaul, soalnya aku sedikit lebih pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi kalau sudah menemukan teman yang cocok, aku akan jadi banyak bicara, begini-begini aku suka melucu, walau kadang guyonanku itu teramat garing.

"Naruto Namikaze...".

Hn? aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku saat mendengar guru Kakashi memanggil namaku. Sesampainya dimeja guru, beliau langsung memberikan SKL tanda kelulusanku, bukan ijasah, karena ijasah itu baru dibagi saat penerimaan rapot nanti.

Sret.

Pik

Mataku melebar saat tau nilai ujianku yang lumayan. Dan yang terpenting adalah tanda jika aku benar-benar lulus. Yeach, aku senang sekali, tidak sabar aku memberitau ibu. Sebab, karena doa beliau-lah aku bisa lulus sekarang.

_"Terima kasih Buu, terima kasih Tuhan... Aku senang sekali..."_

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segara menemui ibuku yang sekarang berada di dapur...

"Ibuuu~..." teriakku penuh suka cita.

"Ada apa Naruto?~..." tanya ibuku yang sedang memotong sayur.

"Ibu aku lulus...," kataku sambil menunjukan SKL yang tadi aku terima.

Tentu saja ibu sangat senang mengetahui jika anaknya lulus.

"Aku hebatkan Bu?" kataku bangga.

Ibu hanya tersenyum, "Iya, kamu memang hebat..." katanya.

Aku sangat senang sekali. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, "Kenapa wajah ibu terlihat begitu sedih? Padahal aku lulus dengan usaha kerasku" tanyaku.

"Maaf ya Naruto... Ibu belum bisa membayar uang sekolahmu, padahal Ibu tau kalau kamu tidak akan mendapatkan ijasah sebelum melunasi uang sekolah," kata Ibu.

Aku menatap getir ke arah beliau,_ "Sekarang aku tau kenapa ibu jadi sedih," _pikirku.

"Aku tau Bu..." balasku sambil tersenyum pedih.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu aku memasuki kamarku yang sebenarnya juga milik Sakura. Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Aku duduk di atas kasurku yang sudah agak usang. Sambil memeluk kedua lututku, aku menagis lirih.

Aku sedih dan bingung. Sebenarnya aku malu karena aku akan telat mendapatkan ijasahku karena belum membayar uang sekolah, dan disisi lain, aku sedih melihat ibu yang aku sayangi menjadi sedih seperti itu, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan betapa perihnya hatiku ini, tapi... aku tahan keinginanku ini, sebab aku juga tidak tau pada siapa akan mengutarakan isi hati ini.

_"Andai saja ada yang dapat mengerti bagaimana kesedihanku tanpa harus mengatakannya? Mungkin sekarang ini aku tidak akan menangis seperti ini?"_ umpatku dalam hati.

Inilah sifatku yang paling aku benci. Aku adalah gadis yang cengeng. Walau aku tidak pernah menunjukan air mata ini pada orang lain.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kiba dan Gaara, dua teman baikku saat Sma mengajakku melamar kerja. Sungguh waktu yang sangat tepat, mengingat aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan.

"Mau melamar kerja dimana?" tanya ayah padaku yang saat ini sedang membuat surat lamaran kerja.

"Pabrik biskuit," jawabku singkat.

"Kamu tidak berniat kuliah Naruto?" beliau kembali bertanya.

Aku sedikit kaget karena pertanyaan itu, "Aku ingin istirahat dulu Yah, soalnya aku juga bosan melihat pelajaran, makanya aku mau cari kerja dulu," kataku sok tegar. Padahal dalam hati, aku sudah ingin menangis, mengingat keinginanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah hanya cita-cita masa laluku. Walau pun aku memang sedikit bosan pada pelajaran.

"Ow, ya sudah kalau itu mau kamu. Tapi, kerja itu berat lho!" Ayah berusaha menggodaku.

Aku tak menhela nafas berat, "Aku tau Ayah~," jawabku.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Makan malamku hari ini dengan lauk tahu, tempe dan sayur asam, dengan nasi hangat plus sambel yang hot, makan malam yang sederhana dari keluargaku jadi istimewa.

"Ayah, seminggu lagi, aku ada ulangan, aku minta uang ya Yah, untuk bayar SPP~," rengek Sakura pada ayah.

"Iyaaa~... nanti kalau Ayah dapat uang, pasti akan Ayah bayar," balas ayahku.

"Tapi kapan Yah? Aku malu karena cuma aku saja yang belum bayar..." ucap Sakura lagi.

Aku yang sedaritadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kata siapa kalau cuma kamu saja yang belum bayar?".

"Aku tau, soalnya semua teman-temanku sudah dapat nomor peserta," balas Sakura, si manja dari keluarga Namikaze.

Aku tersenyum curiga ke arahnya, "Huuh, pasti bohong~...".

"Enggak, aku nggak bohong! Ibu... kakak nih~," Sakura mulai mengadu.

"Naruto~ jangan goda adikmu!" Ibu memberi pembelaan.

Aku hanya mendesah.

"Sabar ya Sakura, nanti kalau Ayah punya uang pasti bakal dibayar semua" Ibu mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura menangguk.

_"Dasar anak kesayangan,"_ pikirku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat iri pada Sakura. Rasanya, ayah dan ibu lebih menyanyanginya daripada aku. Apa karena aku ini lebih tua?. Tapi menurutku itu sangat tidak adil. Padahal aku ini juga anak mereka. Atau karena Sakura lebih cantik daripadaku? Bisa jadi sih. Tapi, tetap saja itu sangat tidak adil.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Esok harinya, aku, Gaara dan Kiba pergi ke pabrik yang akan menjadi target pertama kami. Tapi sayang waktu kami datang kesana, pabrik itu sedang libur. Sia-sia perjalan kami, padahal kita ke pabrik itu juga menggunakan biaya, yang menurutku tidak murah. Bukannya aku peritungan, hanya saja, aku tidak suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Sebenarnya, Gaara dan Kiba juga bukan dari keluarga yang berada. Kalau keduanya dari keluarga kaya, mana mungkin mereka rela berpanas-panasan mencari kerja bersamaku, sangat mustahil. Mana ada pemuda jaman sekarang yang rela bekerja keras begini. Bukannya semua remaja kaya seperti itu, bahkan yang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja juga suka bermalas-malasan. Itu hanya pendapatku saja.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara padaku dan Kiba.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang lowongan kerja, karena aku sendiri dapat informasi dari keduanya.

"Gimana kalo kita nyoba ke Konoha Dept Store!" Kiba mencetuskan idenya.

"Ke mall itu ya?" Gaara berpikir sejenak.

"Tempatnya kan lumayan jauh dari rumah kita? Kita juga harus naik angkot dua kali kalo mau kesana," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi KDS kan ada banyak cabang, mungkin aja kita bisa masuk ke cabang yang ada di dekat sini?" Kiba meyakinkan."Gimana? Mau apa nggak?".

"Kita coba dulu aja gimana?" kataku pada mereka berdua. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tau letak pasti KDS. Oya, KDS itu singkatan Konoha Department Store. Mall yang paling tersohor di konoha. Dan di daerah sini, ada tiga KDS yang tersebar di tiap wilayah, ada yang dari selatan, barat dan utara. Tapi kalau mau melamar di tempat itu harus pergi ke pusatnya yaitu di KDS yang berada diselatan, dan tempatku berada di sebelah utara jadi harus dua kali naik angkot untuk sampai kesana. Untung, Ayah memberiku uang lebih.

"Yakin mau kesana?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Soalnya, disana itu karyawannya ganteng dan juga cantik, apa aku yang seperti ini bisa diterima?" Gaara berkecil hati.

Aku menarik nafas, "Iya juga sih?" aku ikut pesimis.

"Kita 'kan belum mencobanya, lagipula yang terpenting itu otaknya, bukan fisiknya aja!" ucap Kiba.

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku dan juga Gaara kembali bersemangat.

"Oke deh, kita coba dulu aja!".

Akhirnya kami bertiga pun berangkat ke tempat itu.

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Di dalam angkot, tidak jarang kami bertiga bercanda gurau. Meski dalam hati, sebenarnya kami sangat takut tersesat. Bagaimana tidak, ini baru pertama kalinya kami pergi ke Konoha selatan. Yah, bisa dibilang kami ini emang nekat. Mau bagaimana lagi, kami sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Kami tidak mau berdiam diri dan bergantung terus pada kedua orang tua. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih suka bersekolah daripada harus berkeliling mencari kerja begini. Kalau begini, aku jadi merasa kalau hidup itu memang penuh rintangan. Dan aku hidup untuk melewati semua rintangan itu untuk menuju akhir yang bernama kebahagian. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku harapkan. Yang juga menjadi harapan semua orang.  
**ooOoo ooOoo**  
Chapter one, OWARI...

**ooOoo ooOoo**

Oke, jangan lupa reviewnya, Shi pengen fic ini dapet review lebih dari seratus -ngayal mode on-... Ingat, jangan lupa review... Doumo arigatou.


End file.
